


Blue Lads

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Close up Bodie and Doyle in blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lads

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sc_fossil/12864391/259949/259949_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For a special friend's birthday. I was playing with texture and colour and this is the end result.


End file.
